Eva gets lesson from Nevan by Tyrant Hamster
by rafaell
Summary: Nevan x Sparda x Eva threesome. Before the twins birth. Written by Tyrant Hamster. M rating, took out words that were too much. Please, only mature readers. No kids under 17.


**Light, Dark And Shadow**

Sparda sat at the desk laden with papers, books and other assorted items, the dominating feature a worn and scribble-crossed local map. Across from him sat, or rather now stood Eva, the fiery young woman juggling note-taking, plan-making and filling them both in on the state of the town they were in. The legendary dark knight sighed, holding his head, this was just not his environment.

Caring for the sick, managing rations, maintaining moral, controlling territory, it was all but lost on him. He struggled to grasp it, he really tried, but he just didn't think like this, he could slay a thousand demons with his blade but he often struggled to comfort a single would have been victim. As Eva gestured to some other part of the map and told him about a nest that would have to be taken care of, the devil slipped into reminiscence watching her.

There was a fire in her he knew, he'd known it as long as he'd known her. A fierce passion burned in her soul and never seemed to give out, no matter how often it was buffeted and tested. Sparda had been around, how long was it now, it must be 2000 years or nearby, and in all that time, he'd never met anyone quite like her. As he nodded his head automatically when she asked him something, he continued admiring her determination. She seemed to have a near limitless capacity for care, not just the feeling, but the ability to provide and always make do some how, no matter how bad things got. Perhaps this is what really impressed him, for as surely as he had the strength to face the forces of Hell and prevail, and yet could barely begin to understand meeting the needs of humans, so she could it seem care for the entire world, even though for all her fire she could not defend it, only patch up its wounds in the aftermath. She was the only being he'd ever really felt, true company with, because beneath her fair exterior burned a spirit like his, and whereas he commanded powers of destruction as an art that none could rival, so likewise could she nurture and tend to life no matter how grievous the suffering. Perhaps that's why he stayed with her, because for all their individual prowess, they were each unable to defeat the darkness alone, for no matter how many he slew he could not save those he defended, and no matter how many she saved she could not stop the demons that hunted them. As Sparda slipped a little further into his musings, considering how after all this time, he might have found an equal, someone with the same fire in their soul, just a different way of expressing it. He was shortly jarred from this line of thought however, as a delicate yet strong fist slammed down on the desk before him, rousing him from his thoughts.

"Sparda! Are you even listening?" she yelled with annoyance, every time she tried to really get serious with him about this whole working together thing, he seemed to just stop trying. It infuriated her sometimes, sure he could very well defeat any foe that threatened them, but didn't he see it took more than that? Even he can only be in one place at a time, and fighting an army of darkness is not the same as defending helpless innocents. She glared at him, seeing her own fiery expression reflected in his monocle, the pretty blue eye behind it studying her for as if an opponent, looking for a safe defence against her aggression. "I was, but I still cannot keep up with you. Perhaps you should just tell me what you need me to do for know" he sighed somewhat apologetically, this way worked for him, he was a knight, a demonic, legendary dark knight admittedly, he worked best serving. Before he had served justice, and the objective had been clear, if extremely challenging, but still clear.

He had to do only three things, kill his enemies, survive himself, and seal the worlds apart. He leaned back and offered a noncommittal shrug, Eva holding her head and sighing in exasperation, she was going to have to work on him. "Alright, this nest, here, take care, I mean, please could you deal with it Sparda, with it around they'll just keep coming day and night" she said pointing to a crude black X on the map. The devil stood up, tracing a route from their location to the mark, and reaching back to check his weapons, "Do you know what kinds are in there?" he asked matter-of-factly, it was a side point, as nothing would stand a chance against him, but Sparda was a humble legend, and took every purging seriously. Eva leafed through some notes in her hands, checking and double-checking, she cared too, even though she knew he'd be fine regardless, "Judging by the reports here, Msiras, plus if there's any, spoils, around, possibly some scavenging Puia, that's all we know". Sparda nodded back in acknowledgement, he had both Rebellion and Yamato ready to go. Ever since he'd given up his own sword, he'd never found a perfect replacement that really satisfied him. The closest he had got was carrying two swords, each one was good enough for about half of what he wanted, and so he turned to leave with Rebellion over his back and Yamato at his side. Just before he reached the door, it opened inwards, a clearly demonic figure entering the room, Sparda cursing, he'd been careless.

The devil turned his head worriedly to Eva, who was staring in a mix of surprise and anger at the new arrival, and he spoke before she could think to do so, "I ah, forgot to mention, I invited her over, you need someone with powers who can understand these human things after all" and with that he was out the door, leaving Eva alone with the new company. Nevan smiled sweetly at her, before turning and calling out to the retreating devil, "Show them how good you are with that impressive weapon of yours sugar!" she laughed bemusedly as the low mist consumed his form. Turning again she was confronted with an icy and very not amused scowl from Eva, who was treating the whole entrance to a stare of daggers both for Nevan and Sparda. Laughing quietly Nevan waved her off "Oh lighten up dear" she chuckled lightly, gliding over to take the departed devil's seat, "Now what was it you wanted me for?" she asked with sickly sweetness. Eva slammed her fist down on the desk so hard it shook, growling with unconcealed hostility, "I did not want you for anything, HE decided to call you for whatever senseless lacking of reason he had!". Nevan just watched with interest as Eva stopped and composed herself, she knew the human didn't like her at all, she knew why too, and she took a most guilty delight in ignoring it. Eva also knew this, and she knew that somehow Nevan counted as an ally, its not that she couldn't accept good devils and demons, or that Sparda was a unique case in that respect. She simply could hardly find anything redeeming in the vampire come succubus, she seemed to be more of a parasite than a friend, just hanging on because she fed off of humans. Eva shoved that all aside and pushed a load of paperwork Nevan's way, "Make yourself useful then and deal with all that" she ordered sharply. Nevan laughed again, the very sound grating on Eva's nerves, before nonchalantly beginning her work at an easy pace. Eva furiously concentrated on her own tasks, she often felt that simply by being here Nevan was more a hindrance than a help, and right now she felt quite vindicated. As long as she didn't laugh she'd probably be OK, God knows how long it had taken her to ignore her attire or lack thereof, she secretly hoped one of them would be dead before that hedonistic cackle of hers became everyday to her.

The foul stench of demonic blood and decay perforated Sparda's nose, a disturbing odour, like sin distilled into the air. The devil reflected that this may have been more literally true than one would normally imagine, demons feasted off of so many negative emotions. Their blood slid from the surface of the Yamato, the blade he was favouring against these Msiras, the blade so finely crafted that the gruesome liquid could not stain it for more than moments. Eva had been right, there had been an infestation down here, fiends as myriad as the shadows that danced along the walls of this ruined building half-collapsed into itself. Shadows like those ones ahead, the mindless chatter as they swarmed at him, he abhorred it so, everything it stood for, as he held Yamato back and moved, he felt that shame for being even like them, like these, parasites, like these… "Scum" he spat as he re-sheathed the blade, the hoard of demons that were now behind him dissolving into a mist of ribbon-like flesh. That seemed to be the last of them, surely a hundred and more, not such a great threat in open combat, but if left to fester they multiplied so rapidly. They were dead now, but something still tugged at the devil as he passed a hole to the surface, the moonlight casting a winged shadow behind him. When he had first arrived, there had been bodies, remains of Msiras, stripped clean of flesh down to the bone. That was not the work of Puia, those scavengers were as reckless as they were ruthless, they could not have done such a thorough job. Something else was here, he could sense it, waiting in the shadows, his blue eyes casting about with a merciless interrogation of the darkness. He moved on, still searching, and not far behind, two hellish red eyes followed, seeming to carry the blackness with them. Sparda moved into the main chamber again, every remaining path in this place came back here eventually, where the wrecked staircase stood under debris.

As he walked on into the pale light of the moon, his attention was drawn to his shadow, which didn't seem to be waning in the illumination, in fact it was, thickening? The devil moved with supernatural speed, leaping up and away from the ground as the darkness formed into a fast maw that lunged up to consume him, adjusting itself to compensate for his evasion. Drawing the Rebellion Sparda kicked down and leapt further above the Shadow just before its jaws clamped down on the fading red symbols in the air. Even as he landed he knew these hunters gave no reprieve, his feet moving faster than the eye could see as he darted backwards, narrowly avoiding spears of darkness that struck sharply from the ground beneath him.

Once this assault abated the devil was given an instant, just long enough for his inhuman reflexes to grasp the situation. He looked up and saw the feline-formed blackness staring at him, those red eyes seeing nothing but prey as wicked jaws with vicious teeth made of shadow opened impossibly wide. And then in an instant this visage of death came screaming at him, twisting and elongating into a pointed harbinger of doom like some waking nightmare.

Rebellion flew, the mighty blade meeting the spear of darkness head on in its own impaling thrust, overwhelming forces parrying the strike and off-balancing the dark knight. Sparda allowed himself a brief smile, and was promptly rewarded with a stinging pain in his shoulder as purple needles of energy pierced into it, ancient spells in the body of the Shadow combating his sword technique. The devil grimaced, now he was annoyed. The clash had left the beast stunned too, clearly it was not used to being met head on when using such tactics, but it recovered as it's prey drew its blade back, preparing for another futile strike. Foolish prey, the hunting cat would crush its puny form and feast on it afterwards. Sparda watched as the head reformed, and then, leaping up into the air, the Shadow began to revolve, its mass and shape warping, twisting into a spiralling vortex that seemed to try and suck the watcher in. Then this whirlpool of darkness became some massive blade that already seemed to be bearing down on him, coming to slay him.

The dark knight welcomed it, as he felt the energy he had been charging into his sword begin to overflow, Rebellion glowing a powerful red. With a single forceful cry, he slung the sword up in a cutting motion, the blade passing before the Shadow by mere feet. What followed the sword's edge however, was far more impressive, as a distortion in the very fabric of the air seemed to ripple forth from it's edge, driving through the space between the demonic combatants leaving a trail edged in red sparks, which flared up into a bright but brief flash as the attack struck the form of the Shadow, cutting beneath it's surface, the counter spells having nothing to target. It was all over in an instant, as the wave annihilated the very core of the being, it's shadowy form lost all composition and splashed onto the ground, soaking away into nothingness around the devil, who wordlessly turned and left, his work here done, a winged silhouette cast by the moonlight against his departing form.

Eva turned over the page and kept scribbling, furiously trying to make the numbers agree. She sighed with frustration, both at the difficultly of the task and the time it was taking her to complete it, this was vital work. As much as she'd love to be out slaying demons or standing guard or something, anything like most of the other able-bodied adults, she was needed here.

Nobody else had the understanding, determination and most important of all nerve to do this job, in her the survivors of this besieged town saw some sort of leader, a cross between a mother, and a general as she both tended to them and organised their ever tighter resources. It was a lot of responsibility to bear alone, but she doggedly kept at it, wondering if this is what it felt like for Sparda, taking on all Hell alone. Well, admittedly she wasn't technically alone tonight, she had a succubus for a secretary, a trend that she hoped would never catch on. Nevan did alright though, she had to admit, she didn't work especially fast or care enough for the more delicate decisions, but she got something done at least, grudgingly putting her a notch over Sparda in the organisation department. She started thinking about him, he'd have taken care of that nest by now, or very soon at the latest, he always did, he always came back. And she could never offer him more than simple thanks, that's all, thanks for saving us all not just once, but more of us again and again each day or more, thanks for holding the whole fucking world together. Eva clenched her eyes, she couldn't cry now, not with her here, it just got to her sometimes, how the very soul that woke up to justice and saved them endured more than any other. And he did have a soul, she was sure of that, it was lost and at a loose end so often in human ways, but just like her, he cared, and in his own way he showed it, by fighting for them, he always was a knight in his heart, dark or otherwise. An amused chuckle brought her back from her daydreaming, and she looked across to see Nevan laughing at her, "Something funny Miss chuckles?" this response only made the vampire demon laugh louder. "Why darling, its just enjoyable to watch you think about him" she giggled like a little girl, Eva gaping briefly before she could stop herself, Nevan couldn't read minds, she was sure of that. Although she seemed determined to try, "Oh dear, I've seen looks like that more times than I've had hot playmates" she sniggered, further enjoying Eva's reactions. The blonde woman was however getting irate, "You don't need to remind me how many cheap men you've screwed in more ways than one Lady Batty" she spat, perhaps giving voice to the world's first quadruple-entendre. Nevan put on a playful hurt expression, "Well if they do bother you, I could always send the little things away, would you like that? Then again, Sparda should be back soon, and I _know_ he'd like that" she cackled, her laughter dying down slowly as in a flash Eva had a knife pressed to her throat.

The enraged human woman snarled "You have no idea what you're talking about, most of all he has no interest in the base things you can offer him!". Nevan relaxed and shifted, putting her hands behind her head, dangerously shifting the hair that did her some minor modestly, "Maybe, but he's not all over you either, is he?" she asked casually. Eva clenched her jaw, demon or no, surely it would just take a quick slash, that calm expression must be a bluff. Nevan watched her thinking, and growing impatient, decided to push her agenda, "Look sugar, I don't know if you know it yet, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't, but you want him, and with a little effort he'll want you too, you both just need a little guidance, so how about you let a professional help?" she chuckled lightly. Eva pressed the blade against her throat, pushing against the skin, "Whatever I may or may not want, has nothing to do with your sickening lusts, and you have nothing to offer that interests me, nor any reason to do so" she hissed. Nevan's face relaxed into a simple smile, "Well that's not quite the case is it though? Whatever lofty things you want to share with him, you'll still get to them the same way I get to mine, and how long do you think you really have? You're mortal, and he's a busy devil, its only a matter of time before you slip up and get yourself killed, or he wipes out all the demons here and moves on, or has to leave for some other reason. And once he's gone, do you really think he'll have time to come back for you, ever, let alone in your own lifetime?". Eva grimaced, the words bit into her, not for malice or contempt, but for the lurking truth they carried, "Why do you care" she asked tersely. "Me sugar? Why, its quite simple, you want love or some such nonsense, and whether he's aware of it, he wants you, trust me on that. All I want, is him, just one time, then he's all yours, I'm just after one night with the dark night" she broke into laughter, seemingly disregarding the blade against her throat.

Eva spat as she removed the weapon, "You sicken me succubus" she snorted, Nevan only replying simply "What a pity, but don't fret, I'll live. In the end, we both want something, we just have to help each other get it, and if you value this almighty love of yours so much, then surely its worth letting me have him just one time to get, isn't it?". _Logic_, the blond snarled in her head, she'd never really liked logic, so cold and impersonal, but Nevan had some grudgingly good points. And who knows, the forbidden thought of being with Sparda, that very idea almost made her shiver, Eva fighting down the reaction. But it would be, the start of something new and wonderful, she felt that in her heart, "What, what's the plan, then, Nevan?" the succubus squealing happily at the use of her name, beginning to explain the details and tricks from her trade they would use.

Sparda pushed open the doors to their makeshift HQ quietly, not wishing to disturb Eva if she was in, as she would most likely be busy, not to mention the whole Nevan business. Walking around the desk, he found a note, Eva often left these on a certain kind of paper for him if she went somewhere. He picked it up, an was somewhat surprised by the message, "Look behind me?" he read out loud, turning around to see Nevan, freshly teleported standing there "Hello sugar" she said with a definitely unusual tone he noted. "Where is Eva" he said with some concern, he was worrying what might have happened if she's picked a fight with Nevan, for all her passion, she was no match for the demonic female, and would the vampire spare her for trying? Nevan just winked at him suggestively, "Read the other side dear" she whispered coyly. Keeping one eye on her, Sparda turned over the piece of paper, and read it, _Behind you again_ he mouthed. Seeing Nevan still in front of him, he risked a glance back, and what he saw made him drop the paper in shock.

Standing there, was Eva, not in her usual casual yet practical clothing, but rather in a plush velvety red with black trim gown, something he would have more expected to see on Nevan, if she were to wear anything, although there was a certain unspoken class to it that didn't quite ring of the succubus. Eva's face was a picture of beauty and intrigue, she definitely wanted to be here, and was smiling with a deep-rooted happiness, but at the same time seemed possessed of a nervousness on the verge of terror, although she faced it none the less. Sparda shuddered and almost drew one of his swords as he felt Nevan snake her hands around his waist from behind, her cool body right behind his, her mouth at his ear. "Now sugar, Eva and I have been talking, and we think that for all your hard work, you've never truly been thanked right, and we think you deserve some _special_ appreciation" she uttered seductively in tones that would win the heart of most mortal souls. Sparda stood there, totally at a lost, and finally just looked to the other woman, questioning with his eyes and voice, "Eva?" he spoke with such gentleness. She smiled, he'd asked her, that gave her confidence, and she nodded approval as Nevan gently eased him back from the desk, Eva following.

The succubus made pretty quick work of his weapons, handing Yamato and Rebellion to Eva, who quickly leant them against the desk, after taking this rare chance to admire the two blades, they were such fine specimens. Sparda's increased breathing brought her back to him as Nevan began rubbing all over his firm chest through his clothes, clearly enjoying his reactions. The human woman stepped forward and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in close, though not close enough to obstruct Nevan's work. She smiled, happy but nervous, she knew now the succubus was right, she did want this, and she thought she saw in his eyes that he did too. It suddenly made sense to her, she wanted to fight the demons, but she couldn't, so she needed him, and he wanted to help people, but he didn't know how, so he needed her. In the same way, they both wanted to be together, and maybe in an ideal world they would have the time to get there alone, but life is rarely ideal, and they needed a helping hand, from someone who knew about this one important step in coming together, and that someone was Nevan. As much as she wished it could be otherwise, Eva couldn't bring herself to hate it, she was always making do with less than perfect situations, in the end, if she had to let Nevan be with Sparda just once, then it was worth it, if she could be with him evermore. Gently, she answered some of those unasked questions in his mind, moving her head up and forward, kissing him gently on the lips, a world of passion mixed with a lifetime of care in that one contact. After a single moment, as instant as the moment of sunrise and as glorious as the daylight it brings each morning, Sparda returned the kiss, holding her caringly, so caringly in those arms of his. She felt it then, felt her heart stolen away by those hands, those hands that had slain evil, those hands that closed the doors to Hell, those hands that held her like she was the most valuable thing in the universe. And for the second time in his entire life, Sparda felt unblemished happiness, he'd only known an overwhelming joy like this when he'd driven the Force Edge into the ground, and sealed the world apart, ending the war. And even then, he had given up his home, his weapon, and the life of a priestess who, until now, had been the closest thing to a true companion he'd ever had. She'd understood him, and like him she'd been willing to die to end the war, but even she, his only true friend, the first person to truly accept him, couldn't make him feel like this. Even as she died willingly by his blade, she couldn't make him believe it was all worth it, the pain, the loss, the sacrifice. He'd knew it, somewhere inside, and for a moment then he felt it, but not until now had he really believed with all his heart and soul. He fought because he knew it was right, and while his mind believed in it, all his heart could do was recount the losses in a painful inner requiem. But now, lip to lip with Eva, he truly knew the meaning of _faith_, the feeling that doesn't just give you the understanding to see something must be done and the will to do it, but the driving desire to see it done.

All this came to him in the blink of an eye, and when those eyes opened, they saw into those of the woman he now knew he loved, Eva. He beheld her for a wondrous moment, one that was ended suddenly when he felt another pair of hands start to remove his clothing, an angered glance shooting from his eyes back at Nevan. Eva saw this though, and drew his head back, whispering between kisses, "Please, let her, we owe her, for this. just, once, we've got, all the tomorrows, together, just tonight, let her, please?" she pleaded with those eyes, those beautiful eyes he couldn't refuse. Sighing, he understood, and nodded before kissing back, breathing "Alright, just once". Nevan piped up behind them, her supernatural hearing having escaped both their minds, "How generous of you both" she smiled, licking up the side of Sparda's neck, "I'll make sure I'm worth your time, I promise". Sparda drew his arms back, breaking the kiss with Eva as he let Nevan disrobe him, the blond getting a great show as the white-haired devil's perfect muscled abdomen was revealed to her, followed by his chest, and finally again his naked face, not even that monocle adorning his chiselled features. She was surprised, looking at him, so, nakedly exposed, he looked so wizened yet so naive, so young and yet so ageless, it was as if his very body defied time, a dark guardian that would fight for eternity. She could feel herself falling deeper into love with him every second, his face at once that of the greatest legend to ever live, and at the same time, there was that childlike struggle in independence, no family, no friends, no home, he was so alone, and his eyes told this tale so clearly now, because it wasn't true, not anymore, not with her. As Nevan snaked her hands down to remove the lower half of his clothing, Eva dropped her head, her long freely flowing hair giving herself sanctuary as she shed a tear, and then another, for sorrow and for joy.

Feeling unburdened, she looked up again to face him, and silently dropped her robe to her hands, leaving her entire naked upper body underneath exposed, although she'd managed to pull off that trick that Nevan had taught her with her hair, covering herself, just. Sparda just, wondered at her body, she was like a flower, so delicate yet so graceful, and oh so beautiful to him, he didn't even notice as Nevan left him only in his trousers and pants.

The succubus moved around besides him, placing a hand in his chin and turning his head, the devil unwilling to break his gaze on Eva, but he submitted to it after a moment's hesitation. He felt her hand snake down, and her fingers slip under the material of his remaining clothes, he lustful voice sliding through his mind, "Now lets see how the legend measures up in the flesh". He gasped, the succubus seizing his mouth in a greedy kiss as she touched something no other being had touched before, her hands encircling and stroking it in a gentle pumping motion, all her experience being exerted on the dark knight.

Searching out all his mouth with her tongue, she finally withdrew, biting his lower lip as she went, and slid down gracefully to her knees in front of him, her free hand working to disrobe him further. Eva's view was obstructed by the redhead's form, but this was part of the deal, she got first taste, plus Nevan had said she'd enjoy seeing him at his full glory, a good first impression and all that she promised. And Nevan was loving this as she became the first being besides Sparda himself to not only touch, but see his devilhood, the growing, widening length rising to meet her in her expert grip. But she wanted more, it was in her nature, what she wanted, and would take now, was to suck, and to taste it, taste him. Snaking her long, skilled tongue out, she encircled his inhumanly large and still growing member's head twirling it as he instinctively gripped her head, raw new sensations raging through him.

Still wanting more, she took as part of him into her mouth, and still working her tongue on it in countless magical ways, she began to suck, feeling the growth of it accelerate as she got to truly sample his devil meat. She sucked, and swirled, and licked, Sparda gasping and moaning as an ever-changing symphony of pleasure played through his body, writing themselves upon his mind like sheet music in a book. Nevan gave a delighted squeal as she found he had finally reached his full size, his member thoroughly impressive to her, she'd seen a lot of members in her time, and this wasn't the biggest (that honour went to a demon called Griffon who had bartered her services for great power in electricity once in his youth, she'd needed to use all her skill, wit and even her bats to satisfy that monster), but for anything human-sized or close it was the best she'd ever come across. Now she couldn't wait for it to come across her eager tongue that danced with it in her stretched mouth, the succubus greedily taking in more before she found the thickness was too much for the back of her throat.

Sparda was growling in an attempt to stay standing, and keep his vision form blurring too much as storming waves of ecstasy ever greater battered the shores of his mind. He shakily looked at Eva, worried she'd be upset but she just smiled, she was OK with it, this first time was Nevan's, the rest for most happily ever after was hers. "Go on, enjoy it" she nodded quietly to him, feeling her own body heating up with desire, she was dying to see what had Nevan squealing like a kid with the world's largest piece of candy when she wasn't even touching herself. The dark knight returned her smile and thanked her with his eyes, just before a powerful stroke of pleasure took his focus away again. Nevan wanted more of him, and in a desperate bid to satisfy her lusts she had deep-throated him, a move she could pull by second, or even maybe first nature, but despite her biology and skill, she could only fit two thirds of his length in her mouth.

A dark thought crossed her mind, as she wondered just how on Earth or Underworld Eva would handle this specimen of a devil. Speaking of which, she could feel him closing on his first ever orgasm, there was something in her, some innate sense of her species that was rarely if ever wrong, and here, with his massive member in her mouth, which thoroughly annihilated any thoughts that the Sparda was overcompensation, she could tell clear as day he was a virgin, even to self-pleasure. She wrapped one slender hand around the still free length of him and with the other cupped and massaged his tender balls, wanting her prize, wanting to taste his seed.

And she didn't have to wait long, as Sparda, tensed, growled, and came, an overwhelming sensation exploding through his body and mind, so alike when he transformed, but while that filled his every fibre with power, this did with pleasure, his mind barely able to contain it all. Nevan felt it begin in his balls, and readied herself, she was going to take his load and not let a single drop escape. The dark knight certainly made it no easy task for her, as he erupted into an inferno of warm, solid shots of his seed, firing round after round after round right down her throat, nearly blocking it with sheer quantity as she drained it down as fast as possible. Finally, after what felt to both of them like a blissful eternity his climaxed died and she let him go.

The devil staggered back, new sensations painting his world in vivid and at once abstract colours, but as his head swam, he saw Eva, her beautiful form clear as anything he'd ever witnesses, and she anchored his mind, pulling him back to his senses.

Nevan stood up, moving to the side so as not to break the connection between the devil and the human's eyes, she could almost feel it for all its intensity, as she drew her hand away, revealing Sparda's glistening pride and joy to her, Eva gasping with shock and bliss at the magnificent view she was granted. Nevan chuckled and gave the naked devil a gentle slap on one firm ass-cheek, prompting him to go to her.

The two came together, so smoothly, so lovingly as they held and embraced one another, kissing and closing their eyes, losing themselves in one another. Eva reached down and felt his meat with one hand as he lowered the other in his, allowing the robe to drop away fully, revealing her intoxicating naked form, she always did keep in such good shape, and she was just naturally beautiful to him anyway.

He leaned down, passionately kissing into her, before tracing down her lip, chin, and neck, while he had never done this before, he had some small idea of the order of things, and he would follow them with all the dedication and mastery that he did everything he took seriously, let alone cared about. With one hand rubbing her back firmly, he used the other to part her golden hair as he took in her gorgeous chest, arching her back as he didn't hesitate to begin tasting her with his tongue, powerfully massaging one breast with a hand while sucking on and tonguing the other passionately.

Eva leaned back, moaning in bliss as she was slowly taken to the ground by his graceful hold, the rough surface beneath her, cushioned by the lush robe lying on it finally taking her in rest as she explored his body, especially but not exclusively one part. Sparda continued to please her while his strong gentle hands explored his body too, stroking down from her shoulders to her thighs, making her shudder. They kept this up for an untold time, just revelling in the shared expression of love, and then Sparda did something a little new. With one graceful move, still over her, he swept Eva up, and replaced her lying on his back on the robe, bringing her light body to rest on his own. He did this not only because as far as he knew this is how it always went, but also because it just felt, right, he was a knight, and even in love, he wanted to serve under her while he was with her. Eva smiled, as nice as the robe was, Nevan having considered that when choosing it for her, her dark knight was the most comfortable thing she had ever rested on to her, so warm, like her own sanctuary of love and protection.

This happy moment had to end so that they could move on however, and it did when Nevan walked over to them, casting a shadow upon the couple, "Don't forget about little me now" she giggled in bemusement. Before Sparda could ask what she was talking about, the succubus had straddled his face, her bats parting to leave her naked, her hairless vagina hovering over his nose. Her scent was, overpowering, but still he looked to Eva, who just nodded as she caressed his member, this was part of it. Nevan smiled, "relax you big devil you, let me show you how its done, because trust me, hung like you are you're going to need to get good at this to please her when you want her to be able to walk the next morning" she said smirking.

Eva glanced down at this, she was still unsure how exactly she was going to take him, but Nevan had promised she'd take care of her this first time, and Eva hardly thought now in her compromised position she was about to back out on the deal, not with her vulnerable privates in Sparda's face. Eva continued to get to know Sparda's body, while Nevan instructed Sparda in the ancient art of pleasing a female orally, "Now listen up, I'll tell you a few different techniques, but its up to you to decide which ones to use in each situation, understand?" she asked sweetly, the devil nodding, just like fighting demons really.

"Good to see sugar, now first of all, just run your tongue up and down the slit gently, flicking at the bulb on top with each upstroke" she instructed, quickly starting to groan as the dark knight did as instructed with expert control easily making up for lack of familiarity. Nevan rode him roughly, her wild thrusts no matter to the resilient devil as Eva started to sniff and lick his member gently, getting to know it ever better. As she gently took in the head and suckled easily, Nevan had Sparda eat her out, the large male complying in an instant.

The succubus's cries grew louder and louder, truly she didn't get nearly as many orgasms as she gave, just the way the job went, and she was loving this now as she watched Eva experimentally trace her vagina lips against Sparda's length. With a final intelligible groan Nevan told the dark knight to suck on her bulb while pressing his tongue into it, which he did, making her climax all of three seconds later. Nevan screamed in bliss, oh she'd had this feeling so many times before, but she still loved it, and it was rarely this good, usually even when her clients made her come it was a selfish act, a fetish or some such, little genuine care for her enjoyment of the act.

After almost a minute, the succubus stopped riding the face of the devil, and got off him, very satisfied for, wow, maybe even three whole days after a mind-blowing orgasm like that. She called her bats back to cover her silently as she turned, seeing Eva hungrily rubbing Sparda's head over her vagina lips, whimpering through gritted teeth, she really wanted him badly now, Nevan knew she would. Quietly she moved behind Eva, and grasped her hips firmly, her demonic strength holding the human woman steady. Looking back at her, Eva had a world of nervousness in her eyes, but back-dropped against a galaxy of burning suns of want, all searing her mind with the need to be with the man she loved in the most intimate way.

Nevan nodded, and whispering to her "Brace yourself sugar", she gently guided her by her hips onto him, eliciting dual moans of absolute bliss from the couple. With a natural sense backed by a long, long lifetime of experience, she impaled Eva on his length until she would hurt too much to take any more, and slowly, rhythmically, she began to guide her on it, moving her hips in little, ever growing and accelerating motions.

She watched them both, this was a new thing for her too, playing assistant, and it intrigued her in a new and unusual way. Sparda's head arched back, and when it came back down he looked to see his love riding him with clenched eyes and an expression of utter bliss and coming fulfilment on her face.

Within them both, storms were building, like a thunderous front of clouds and lightning that already lit up their hearts, but promised to roll on over them and strike, filling their souls with a shared light. Nevan continued to guide Eva, sopping her hurting herself on his hugeness while making sure this first time was something to remember, quality as well as loving intentions. They didn't last much longer, an expression of love that felt like it had been coming each of their lifetimes, their first times if you didn't count Nevan's blowjob, the intimacy, his size, her motion, their ultimate pleasures rushed to meet one another. And it came.

Eva gave a silent scream, her eyes flying open as she locked with her love's, an intense connection on every level bonding them as she rushed forwards, taking more though not all of him in while their lips met and connected, their eyes burning into one another's soul as they came and kissed and where together whole.

Nevan had backed off, this was their moment, and she knew it, heck, she thought for a second she even envied them, but really she was happy with her part as she watched the two ride together across a horizon into a new plateau of bliss and contentment. After who knows how long, they finally stopped kissing, each giving one last glance into the other's eyes, before they both fell into a blissful sleep, Sparda holding Eva close as her head rested against her chest. Nevan smiled, idly picking up Sparda's overcoat from the floor and walking over to them. She bent down and, carefully lifting Eva's midsection up, removed Sparda from her, if she slept with him sliding into her she'd wake up in a lot of pain.

The succubus gave the just beginning to soften monster of his male member one last squeeze and a kiss on the head, before letting them rest, standing and draping the purple garment over them both, leaving the two embracing one another to sleep through the night, their first night together.

As she went to the door, turning to draw it closed, she looked at them one last time, enjoying some guilty thoughts, like how this first time might be special, but they'll only enjoy it each time after more and more, who knows, maybe one day Eva would be able to take all of him. The door closed, and the succubus walked off into the night, laughing merrily to herself at another thought she just loved, namely that she hadn't done anything about protection, and Sparda's seed was surely extremely fertile. She wondered if Eva had thought about being a mother, because soon she'd have a very good reason to start doing so.

Nine months later, Eva gave birth to twin half-devils, Sparda right at her side. They named them Dante and Vergil, and when they grew older, Sparda gave them each Rebellion and Yamato, at their birthday party, the same birthday party at which the young twins enjoyed a chocolate cake, a present sent to them, mysteriously tagged as _From Auntie Nevan_. Neither of the twins really paid it much heed, they were just thankful for what this Nevan lady had given them as they dug in, arguing over who got the more chocolaty part.


End file.
